Trust
by Scarlet VI
Summary: Domingo Bane has been through a lot his entire life when he was thirteen his parents got divorced and his dad raped him for months, saying that he loved him. now he's 14 ran away and sees a light at the end of the tunnel. But it comes with a price, an actual price. Walk with him as he learns to trust again and listen to his heart. Bane x Wally.


**Scarlet **Presents…..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This goes to DC Comics and blah, blah, blah. Too much disclaimer bull. Merple. Well, this will be fun and excited to write. I'm making this about Bane since he has no romantic fan fics, which I find very sad. I at least thought that there would be one of him and Bats but no. Crust bucket.

Summary: Domingo Bane has been left behind too many times to count. He's just thirteen but he's been through so much. He sees a light at the end of the tunnel that came with a price, an actual price. Walk with him down his road as he learns to trust again and listen to his heart.

This will be Wally x Bane.

Warning: Rape, prostitution and all that bad stuff. I think this will be fun, I love hurt/comfort stories. I just have a thing for pain I guess.

Remember I love reviews, if you have any ideas or wants just hit me up. Well then, let's get on with the show.

Domingo Bane 1:27 AM

Sometimes I wonder how long I've been running, but then I think it's pointless.

Might as well keep on going.

_-oof-_

"What the hell?!" I said, something bumped me rough in my shoulder.

"Well hello," I heard some guy say in a suave way of speaking. Immediately I knew what he wanted and I was not going to give it to him.

It's happened tons of times to me before and all of them hurt like crazy. My dad did it before when my mom left him. It was the first day of him being newly divorced. He had just come home from a long day of drinking.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Dad is that you?" I asked softly as I heard the front door creak like it was being opened. It had been a crazy week, today mom finalized the divorce. I know how depressed he must be so….. I'll do anything I can to cheer him up. I made his favorite cake with red velvet icing, put on Celine Dion records, and wore my old Flash t-shirt and shorts._

"_Hey," he mumbled as he tumbled in toward the couch without even taking a slight glance at me._

"_Dad I made your favorite," I said trying to capture his attention as he plummeted his head in the couch cushions._

"_Please be okay daddy," I said somberly to him, I think he realized the magnitude of my last word just when I did because his tear drenched head rose up as my sentence ended._

_I hadn't called him daddy in years, I'm surprised at my actions but I want him to be ok._

"_Do you love me son?" he asked looking like he was scared as the words came out of his mouth. I was so shocked that he even had to ask that._

_I held his hand tightly as I said, "Of course daddy, I love you with all my heart,"_

_I was astonished as he slowly kissed me on my lips. It felt like a flower wilting in the spring. He pulled back slowly as he pushed some of my hair away from my forehead. _

"_Dad what are you doing?" I asked him timidly. He only kissed mom like that._

"_I love you a lot son and you say that you love me so please let me have you as you are," he said crying. I didn't want to make him sadder than he already was. It was true I do love my dad a lot and he needed me to be there for him._

"_Ok dad. You're in charge," I reassured him with a quick kiss to his tender lips. Maybe this wasn't wrong, I love my dad and he loves me so maybe this was right? I questioned myself as he stood up holding my hand as we walked up to him and mom's bedroom._

"_Dad why are we going to your bedroom?" I asked frazzled at what was going on._

"_It's now ours," he said with a huge grin on his face. He stopped in his tracks and looked over at me. He put his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss my lips so tenderly. I was scared with my own actions as my hands were in his back pockets and I was kissing him back._

_Could this really feel so right even though it looked and sounded so wrong? I was enjoying kissing my dad._

_By the time I stopped thinking I was laying on "our new bed together" and he was kissing my neck. We're naked and he is on top of me doing things with his hands._

"_Dad are you sure about this?" I asked still a little worried. He stopped kissing me, looked into my eyes and said," Yes Dom, call me Brycen," he finished kissing my neck as he placed one more kiss on my lips before he asked," Are you ready love?" _

_I kiss him to reassure him of the situation, but I think I needed more reassurance._

_How could this be even remotely right?_

_I think I might throw up._

_But, the other part of me is justifying these actions by saying that, 'my dad needs me,' or 'this is all for him, just this once.'_

_I can feel him inside of me._

_His blue eyes pierce mine like a butterfly in the horizon._

_This is happening._

_What would mom say?_

_Why would I care what she wanted?_

_She left us._

_But, now I'm here for my dad._

_I love him._

_Maybe this is wrong but my dad needs me now._

_And I will always be there for him._

_He went slowly, just so he didn't hurt me. I really didn't feel like moaning but it just happened. Just like all of this._

_We didn't talk at all. He loved me and I loved him. That's all that mattered right now._

_Before I knew it, it was over and done. _

_I could feel and hear his heartbeat as I lie on his chest. I never realized until now but my dad has a chiseled body. He might even be hot?_

_What am I saying?_

_His hands fit perfectly around my waist, my BARE waist. _

_His kisses are sweet in my hair._

_I feel like I'm at home again when everything was just right._

_No divorce._

_No tears._

_No screaming._

_No pain._

_It felt normal?_

_How could I be saying things like this?_

_I had sex with my father._

_I should be disgusted._

_Not with him, but with myself._

_I feel so cheap._

_I almost want to cry, but the way he is holding me feels so right. _

_He's like my own stove that can cook my body._

_I'm too tired to think about all of this._

"_Sleep," I hear him say to me as he continues to kiss my hair._

_Maybe that is what I needed._

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"Don't try anything funny mister!" I yelled at him as he got temptingly closer.

"I'm warning you!" I scream as I'm backed into a corner.

He tears my pants off, hits me, slaps me, kicks me, and all of that.

I feel his hot breath against my neck.

_This hurts._

"Please…no," I know it's pointless because he is already inside of me. This hurts so much that I jerk up because of the pain.

_The damn pain._

My fears go away, he's already released himself in me. I see him run down the street as a car drives near.

My body is too tired and too weak to stand so it retires on the sidewalk.

My weak eyes can see a light; a car light and a door open up.

A figure comes out of it and starts to approach me.

I guess this has always been my fate.

I let people get close who only hurt me.

But, now I see a hand reach out towards me.

Should I take it?


End file.
